Une loi universelle
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Une vieille amie de Rumple arrive à Storybrooke avec un service à lui demander. Mais avec le Ténébreux, rien n'est jamais gratuit et le marché qu'elle lui propose pourrait bien être le plus important de sa vie : en échange de son aide, elle promet de lui ramener son fils. (Rumple et son amie en personnages principaux avec de nombreuses apparitions : Belle, Henry, Emma, Crochet etc)


UNE LOI UNIVERSELLE

« Est-ce que papa aimait bien l'école ? Demanda Henry.

_ Hmm... Ça allait, répondit Rumplestiltskin, accoudé au comptoir dans sa boutique près de Henry qui buvait un chocolat chaud. Il était bon élève, raconta-t-il. Tout était toujours trop facile pour lui alors comme il avait toujours fini avant tout le monde, il dissipait les autres enfants en faisant le pitre. Moi et Mil... Moi et ta grand-mère, se corrigea-t-il, recevions régulièrement des plaintes de son institutrice pour ses bêtises.

_ Alors il était souvent puni ? S'enquit le garçon, amusé.

_ Pas par moi, rétorqua Rumple. Je le réprimandais vaguement avant de lui dire d'aller jouer. Ton père avait ses quarts-d'heures, comme tous les gosses, mais la plupart du temps s'était un petit garçon adorable. »

Rumple adressa un sourire triste à son petit-fils et lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Allez, dit-il, dépêche-toi de finir ton chocolat et file au collège. J'aurai des ennuis avec ta maman si jamais tu arrives en retard.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Les deux. »

Henry étouffa un éclat de rire et fit ce que Rumple lui disait. Il récupéra son sac et se leva pour partir. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Neal et Henry avait pris l'habitude de passer plus de temps avec son grand-père pour l'entendre lui raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de son père. C'était une façon pour eux deux de s'aider mutuellement dans leur deuil et également une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

Henry laissa Rumple l'aider à ajuster son sac sur ses épaules puis gagna la porte avant de se retourner et de demander :

« Est-ce que je peux revenir demain ?

_ Bien sûr, mon grand. Aussi souvent que tu voudras. »

Henry quitta la boutique après un « A demain, Grand-père » qui laissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin. Ce dernier entreprit de débarrasser la tasse sale de Henry et venait à peine de la poser dans l'évier de l'arrière-boutique quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Le temps qu'il se retourne, la sensation avait disparu.

Abandonnant la vaisselle, il revint dans la pièce principale, tous ses sens à l'affût. L'air dans la pièce s'était chargé d'une tension énergétique qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une origine magique. Rumple scruta la pièce à la recherche de l'origine du sortilège – peut-être qu'un des objets dont il avait la garde subissait un dysfonctionnement ou réagissait à quelque chose – mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une magie diffuse dont le centre énergétique se déplaçait en flottant dans la pièce. Le mobile de bébé de Emma tressaillit, comme agité d'un courant d'air, et une figurine d'argile se renversa quand la chose passa à proximité. La source de la magie devenait de plus en plus dense, comme si quelque chose se préparait à se matérialiser. Rumplestiltskin fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, essayant de suivre des yeux le parcours de la chose et prêt à attaquer le premier.

Soudain, alors que la chose s'était arrêtée un moment vers un coin du plafond, elle disparut.

« Salut, Rumple, entendit-il derrière lui. Ça fait un bail ! »

Il se retourna en sursautant, la boule de feu toujours dans sa main, mais se figea en voyant qui était son interlocuteur. Tranquillement assise sur le comptoir, les jambes dans le vide, une femme de taille moyenne dont le visage témoignait d'une quarantaine élégante, aux cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules et aux yeux bleus très foncé le regardait avec des yeux malicieux. Elle portait un pantalon marron moulant et une tunique bordeaux serrée d'une ceinture dorée à la taille ainsi que des bottes à talons bizotés qui provenaient de toute évidence d'un autre monde et lui adressait un sourire narquois tandis qu'il la contemplait, muet de surprise. La boule de feu qu'il tenait à la main s'éteignit toute seule et il revint enfin de sa stupeur :

« Magella, la reconnut-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour.

_ Ne jamais dire jamais ! Fit-elle joyeusement en sautant du comptoir et en lançant ses bras autour de son cou. »

Il la serra contre lui un moment avant de se dégager pour la contempler plus en détail.

« Tu as bien changé, constata-t-il. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à tes longs cheveux nattés ?

_ J'ai dû les couper après qu'une salamandre me les ais brûlés, raconta-t-elle vaguement en passant une main dans ses cheveux raccourcis et indisciplinés.

_ Une salamandre ? Releva Gold avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oui. Finalement, essayer de lui prélever une griffe dans son sommeil, c'était pas une bonne idée. »

Gold éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu es toujours la même ! Ta témérité aura ta peau !

_ J'y compte bien ! Assura-t-elle. Et toi, alors ? Poursuivit-elle ensuite. Tu sais, je n'y ai pas cru au début quand on m'a dit que le grand Rumplestiltskin s'était installé dans un monde sans magie pour vivre une petite vie tranquille de commerçant.

_ « Une petite vie tranquille », releva Rumple, presque offensé. Bah voyons. Je n'ai jamais été autant occupé que depuis que je suis ici ! Je suis toujours le Ténébreux, tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

_ Je m'en doutais bien, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire rieur. Même avec une peau normale, tu as toujours l'air aussi chafouin, c'est immanquable !

_ Si je savais ce que ça voulait dire, je pourrais me sentir offensé mais là... avoua Rumplestiltskin.

_ Oui, tu pourrais, assura Magella. »

Ils se jaugèrent un moment du regard avant d'éclater de rire et de tomber à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis ils s'installèrent dans l'arrière-boutique et se racontèrent autour d'une tasse de thé se qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières décennies. Rumple lui raconta comment la malédiction les avait piégés à Storybrooke et quand elle lui posa la question, il évoqua ses retrouvailles compliquées avec Baelfire et la mort de son fils et elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait voyagé à travers différents royaumes et différents mondes, vu de nombreuses choses et expérimenté toutes sortes de magies. La spécialité de Magella était de pouvoir voyager à travers les mondes sans utiliser de portail. Elle seule avait trouvé la clé de ce secret et malgré tous les marchés que Rumplestiltskin avait pu lui proposer, son amie avait toujours refusé de partager sa technique avec lui. Elle lui raconta aussi qu'au fil de ses péripéties elle avait rencontré une brillante petite magicienne qui s'appelait Chloé et qui était désormais son apprentie. Rapidement, Rumplestiltskin n'y tint plus et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et donc ? Fit-il quand elle eut fini de parler.

_ Donc ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es ici pour boire du thé dans ma boutique et faire du tourisme dans notre sympathique petite forêt totalement dépourvue de créature magique. A moins qu'un des singes volants de Zelena s'y soit perdu, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Des singes volants ?

_ Longue histoire. Alors ? Ajouta-t-il après un moment. »

Magella eut un sourire en coin qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme « tu me connais trop bien » et se leva de sa chaise. Elle défit la ceinture de sa tunique et passa souplement le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

« A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça, dit-elle en posant sa tunique sur la table. »

Gold, d'abord stupéfait de la voir se déshabiller devant lui ainsi, comprit mieux de quoi il s'agissait quand elle lui tourna le dos, révélant une étrange blessure d'un genre qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il ouvrit des yeux énormes en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Une tâche sombre semblable à une ecchymose près de son omoplate droite servait de point de départ à un réseau de lignes qui se propageaient sur toute la surface de son dos jusque sur ses reins, sur son épaule, son flanc, et même sur son ventre, la plus longue atteignant presque son nombril. C'était comme si son sang était devenu noir en certains endroits et que ses veines étaient visibles à travers sa peau.

Gold se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur une ligne sur son dos et appuya légèrement. Il la sentit se crisper et l'entendit étouffer un gémissement de douleur mais il n'en tint guère compte. Il suivit doucement du doigt plusieurs veines noires, examina la façon dont elles se terminaient sur son flanc et sur ses reins, puis remonta vers la tâche noire qui semblait être le point de départ de l'infection.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais dégrafer ton soutien-gorge ? Demanda-t-il après un moment. Je ne peux pas bien voir ta blessure, comme ça. Je serai très professionnel, promit-il. »

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire mutin.

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais encore des secrets pour toi, accepta-t-elle. »

Le soutien-gorge rejoignit la tunique sur la table et Rumple repoussa dans un coin de sa mémoire les souvenirs qui lui revenaient de l'époque lointaine où leur relation, toujours ambiguë, oscillait constamment entre tantôt amis, amants, rivaux ou associés, avant de poursuivre son examen. Il voulut palper l'omoplate là où la substance noire prenait son origine mais il l'avait à peine effleurée de Magella laissa échapper un cri de douleur et il renonça.

« Comment as-tu attrapé ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

_ Essaye toujours.

_ J'étais au Pays des Rêves et un cauchemar m'a attaquée. »

Sous l'effet de la stupeur, Rumple interrompit son examen et se redressa pour lui faire face.

« Tu plaisantes ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Tu t'es rendue _physiquement_ au Pays des Rêves ?

_ Jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Confirma-t-elle, moqueuse. J'y suis allée, oui. Une espèce de masse de fumée noire m'a attaquée et m'as blessée à l'épaule quand je tentais de fuir, un véritable monstre inconsistant à l'allure de pieuvre et qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Si tu avais vu cet endroit, Rumple ! Poursuivit-elle, exaltée. C'était magnifique ! Le Pays des Rêves est un lieu qui oscille constamment entre harmonie et chaos, un instant merveilleux, terrible la seconde suivante. C'est la quintessence de la magie ! »

Rumple prit un moment pour considérer la déclaration de Magella puis il reprit son examen sans un mot, se promettant d'y accorder une réflexion plus poussée plus tard. Il leva le bras droit de Magella pour pouvoir examiner son aisselle, et vit que les lignes noires commençaient même à serpenter sur son sein. Il palpa sa clavicule et son abdomen là où le poison ne l'avait pas encore atteinte et lui demanda si c'était douloureux. Elle lui répondit que non puis il reporta son attention sur son dos et plaça une main sur le centre de l'ecchymose avant de laisser sa magie médicale agir. Sa main s'illumina d'une lueur violette et il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la nature de ce qui la rongeait. Après plusieurs minutes, il abandonna et se mit à réciter de vieilles formules magiques dans une langue ancienne, les accompagnants parfois de quelques gestes savants. Puis il essaya quelques potions.

Sans résultat.

Magella se retourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et trouva son regard.

« Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle tristement en comprenant. Je savais que mon état était critique.

_ Je suis désolé. Je crois que tu as été infectée par de la magie noire à l'état pur, expliqua Rumple. C'est incurable par définition. On peut guérir les sorts causés par la magie noire, mais on ne peut pas guérir la magie elle-même. Il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire.

_ Même pas me faire gagner un peu de temps, au moins ? S'enquit-elle. Je n'ai pas fini de mettre mes affaires en ordre.

_ Je crois que si. »

Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur le dos de Magella et une lueur pourpre apparut sous ses paumes. Doucement, les traces noires commencèrent à reculer, puis elles regagnèrent leur point de départ dans la marque noire sur l'omoplate de Magella où elles resteraient enfermées un certain temps.

« Voilà, fit Gold quand il eut terminé. Tu devrais pouvoir gagner quelques semaines, comme ça.

_ Merci, fit-elle.

_ J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire résigné puis récupéra ses vêtements sur la table.

« Je te laisse te rhabiller, fit Rumple en quittant l'arrière-boutique. »

Il regagna la pièce principale et se passa les mains sur le visage. Puis il s'appuya sur le comptoir des deux mains, respirant à fond. Il pouvait prédire que la mort de son amie serait lente et douloureuse à l'image de la chose cauchemardesque qui l'avait empoisonnée de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vu Magella depuis des décennies, mais ils avaient un passé ensemble et il n'oublierait jamais qu'ils s'étaient un jour imaginés inséparables et invincibles, régnant en maîtres sur le monde de la magie pour des siècles et des siècles. Il ne savait plus exactement combien de temps ils avaient vécu ensemble avant le jour où leurs intérêts ne s'étaient plus conciliés et où Magella était repartie à la découverte du monde, le laissant retourner à son quotidien de marchés et de méfaits tandis qu'elle assouvissait sa soif d'aventures mais il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Dans un monde où elle n'était plus, la magie serait sûrement un peu moins belle, songea-t-il.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumplestiltskin sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonner.  
« Je l'ai trouvé ! Lança joyeusement Belle en entrant dans la boutique.  
_ Quoi donc ? Fit Rumple en se secouant mentalement.  
_ Le livre, répondit Belle sur le ton de l'évidence.  
_ Quel livre ?  
_ Celui dont tu me parlais ce matin, que tu voudrais relire mais dont tu as oublié le titre : poétique, d'un auteur français, qui parle de la guerre et d'une certaine Lila.  
_ Ah, oui, se rappela enfin Rumple. »  
Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis cette tranquille conversation avec Belle au petit-déjeuner.  
« Eh bien ? Demanda-t-il donc.  
_ _Les cerfs-volants_, par Romain Gary, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le fameux livre. »  
Rumple prit le livre dans ses mains et le contempla vaguement, incapable de ramener son attention à autre chose que Magella qu'il venait de retrouver et qui allait mourir.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Belle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
_ Oui, ça va, la rassura-t-il. C'est que...  
_ Dit, Rumple, intervint la voix de Magella qui entra dans la pièce en finissant de rattacher sa ceinture et de remettre sa tunique en ordre, tu te souviens de la fois où on s'était endormis près d'un étang et où une licorne nous avait attaqu... Oh, bonjour, s'interrompit-elle en levant les yeux de ses vêtements et en prenant conscience de la présence de Belle. »  
Belle ne répondit rien. Les sourcils froncés, son regard passait de Rumple à cette femme qui venait de sortir de l'arrière-boutique en finissant de se rhabiller.  
« Belle, reprit Rumple, je te présente Magella. C'est une vieille amie qui est de passage à Storybrooke pour... »  
Il se tourna vers Magella avec un regard interrogateur et elle finit sa phrase :  
« Eh, bien... Guère plus de quelques semaines, de toute évidence. Enchantée, dit-elle en tendant la main à Belle. »  
Belle lui serra la main avec un air suspicieux et se tourna vers Rumple :  
« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu attendais la visite d'une amie.  
_ Je l'ignorais, expliqua Rumple. Magella est passée à l'improviste.  
_ Oui, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ajouta Magella en adressant un clin d'oeil à Rumple. »  
Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire un peu raide, bien conscient de ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Belle et tâchant de se rappeler s'il avait mentionné son mariage à Magella. Le temps de réflexion que Rumple se permit lui fit perdre son tour de prendre la parole.  
« Vous faisiez affaires avec Rumple ? Demanda Belle à Magella.  
_ Parfois, répondit Magella. Souvent, même se corrigea-t-elle. Je ne suis pas fière de certains des marchés que j'ai passé avec cet homme, ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
_ Oui, admit Belle avec un sourire entendu. Il s'occupe rarement du genre de contrat qu'on passe dans un bureau honnête. »  
Elle se tourna vers Rumple et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Finalement, elle semblait penser à présent que Magella n'était rien de plus qu'une ancienne relation professionnelle, se dit Rumple, soulagé.  
« En effet, nous c'était plutôt dans la chambre qu'on se mettait d'accord, répondit Magella en plaisantant. »  
Et Rumple se rendit compte qu'il avait encore passé trop de temps à réfléchir au lieu d'intervenir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes de stupeur à Belle pour additionner A + B et tourner les talons.  
« Belle ! La rappela Gold. »  
Mais elle l'ignora superbement et quitta la boutique.  
« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Magella. »

Pour toute réponse, Rumple leva vers elle sa main gauche pour lui montrer son alliance.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumple tourna sa clé dans la serrure et entra. L'entrée et le salon étaient déserts et plongés dans l'obscurité mais de la lumière filtrait de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Rumple quitta chaussures et manteau et s'y dirigea. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand il entendit la voix de Belle qui discutait avec quelqu'un :

« Je veux dire, il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette fille.

_ D'accord mais Belle, faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il n'a pas pu te raconter tous les détails de sa vie, répondit la voix de Ruby, il est super vieux ! … Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai.

_ Justement, repartit Belle. J'ai essayé de me dire qu'il y a sans doute une explication très logique à tout ça mais les seules choses dont je suis sûre, c'est que cette fille était en train de se rhabiller dans l'arrière-boutique, que Rumple avait l'air troublé, et qu'elle est tout à fait son type de femme !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais même pas, cette fille !

_ Physiquement, c'est tout à fait son style. Elle est brune, pas très grande, et elle a les yeux bleus.

_ Tu te fais des idées, assura Ruby, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une brune aux yeux clairs que tu dois te sentir menacée. Et puis vu l'âge qu'il a, il a dû en avoir des copines ! Et elles n'étaient sûrement pas toutes brunes aux yeux bleus. … Elle était comment, Milah ?

_ A ton avis ? Rétorqua Belle.

_ Bon, ok, admit Ruby. Tout ça est très bizarre mais...

_ Et puis, l'interrompit Belle, après le coup qu'il m'a fait avec la dague...

_ Je croyais que vous aviez tourné la page de « l'incident fausse dague », s'étonna Ruby.

_ C'est vrai, confirma Belle, mais ça reste quand même notre dispute la plus épique et ça prouve que le fait qu'on soit mariés ne l'empêchera jamais de me mentir s'il en a envie.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un tout petit peu trop, là ? »

Rumple décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et poussa la porte de la cuisine, interrompant Ruby qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre.

« Bonsoir, dit-il.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Ruby tandis que Belle semblait soudain très inspirée par le contenu de sa tasse de thé. »

Ruby s'éclaircit la gorge après un moment de silence gêné et se leva.

« Bon... Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Belle. »

Rumplestiltskin la raccompagna à la porte.

« J'ai pris ta défense, ne me le fait pas regretter, le menaça Ruby dans un souffle avant de partir. »

Rumple se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et referma derrière elle avant de regagner la cuisine et de s'asseoir face à Belle sur la chaise que Ruby venait de quitter.

Il attendit un moment de voir si son épouse allait cesser de fuir son regard et, quand il devint évident que non, inspira profondément et se lança :

« J'ai rencontré Magella il y a environ cent cinquante ans, raconta-t-il. Elle était la magicienne la plus brillante que j'aie jamais connue et nous avons commencé à passer des marchés et à travailler ensemble. Nous avons fini par devenir amis, puis amants, puis un jour nous nous sommes séparés – il doit bien y avoir quatre-vingts ans de ça – et je ne l'avais pas revue depuis plus de quarante ans. Voilà pour mon passé avec Magella. En ce qui concerne ce matin, elle a surgit de nulle part dans ma boutique, nous avons discuté, et elle m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'oeil à une blessure qu'elle a dans le dos. C'est pour cela qu'elle était en train de se rhabiller dans l'arrière-boutique quand tu es arrivée. Il ne s'est rien passé, Belle. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien avec Magella. Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée. »

Belle leva enfin les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je te demande pardon, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. »

Rumple haussa les épaules.

« Les circonstances étaient trompeuses. Et Magella n'a rien arrangé avec ses commentaires... marmonna-t-il. »

Belle eut un sourire timide et il se leva. Il gagna l'évier et se servait un verre d'eau quand il sentit les bras de Belle s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sa tête reposer contre son dos.

« J'ai été stupide, dit-elle.

_ Mais non, chérie, assura-t-il en passant une main réconfortante sur son bras. »

Il se tourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi, promit-elle.

_ Tu as le droit de douter autant que tu veux, mon amour, parce que je ne me lasserai jamais de te rassurer, répondit-il en caressant son dos. »

Puis elle l'embrassa avec fougue et il lui rendit son baiser.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Impressionnant, apprécia Rumple en réponse à Magella qui lui expliquait que son élève avait été capable de faire disparaître une porte en acier quelques semaines plus tôt. Est-ce que tu maîtrises aussi les champs de force ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

_ Pas très bien, répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire timide. J'arrive à en faire de très petits mais ensuite, j'en perds le contrôle. »

Une fois que la situation avec Magella avait été éclairée, Belle avait déclaré qu'elle était la bienvenue et que Rumple et elle devaient profiter au maximum de leur amitié pendant le temps qui leur restait. Ils avaient donc invité Magella et son élève, Chloé, à dîner et, une fois le repas terminé, la conversation avait glissé vers les aptitudes magiques de la jeune fille. L'adolescente, du haut de ses quinze ans, était déjà très douée et promettait de devenir une magicienne de renom. Son physique était à l'opposé de celui de son instructrice avec ses boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette et son visage rond aux traits encore enfantins. Elle s'était montrée timide et modeste pendant le repas mais était intervenue de manière très intelligente dans les conversations en faisant preuve de connaissances riches sur la magie et d'un esprit vif. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Rumple pour comprendre que son pouvoir était un diamant brut et qu'elle avait le potentiel pour devenir une magicienne dont tous connaitraient le nom.

A la demande de Magella, Chloé fit la démonstration de ses pouvoirs et créa un petit champ de force. Une boule d'énergie aux lueurs bleues apparut entre ses mains placées en coupes l'une au-dessus de l'autre et elle tenta de la développer en les écartant doucement. Le visage de la jeune fille se crispait dans une expression d'intense concentration au fur et à mesure que la masse d'énergie grossissait et devenait plus difficile à contenir. Rumple vit le champ de force glisser entre les doigts de la jeune fille et plaça ses mains autour des siennes pour le retenir.

« Essaye de ne pas _tenir_ ton champ de force, expliqua-t-il presque malgré lui en voyant les mains rigides de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas une balle dont tu peux te saisir. Tes mains ne doivent pas enfermer ton champ de force, mais simplement le guider. Poignets et doigts souples, comme ça. »

Il lui laissa le temps de voir comment il bougeait ses doigts autour de la boule d'énergie avant de retirer ses mains et de laisser Chloé reprendre le contrôle du sortilège. Il vit la surprise et l'émerveillement se peindre sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait désormais manipuler et agrandir son champ de force à volonté. Lorsque la boule d'énergie atteignit la taille d'un ballon de football cependant, ils virent les mains de Chloé se mettre à trembler violemment et ses doigts se crisper. Le champ de force menaçait de se rompre d'une seconde à l'autre et l'adolescente commença à paniquer. Rumple et Magella se levèrent d'un bond et reprirent le champ de force chacun d'une main. Ils le firent disparaître progressivement tandis que Belle passait une main réconfortante sur le bras de Chloé chez qui la panique le disputait à l'excitation. Ils se rassirent et Magella se tourna vers Chloé :

« Magella, tu as vu ça ? S'écria l'adolescente. J'ai réussi !

_ C'était vraiment très bien, Chloé, la félicita-t-elle.

Une fois Chloé remise de la frayeur qu'elle s'était causée toute seule, les conversations reprirent puis Magella s'excusa pour utiliser la salle de bain. Rumple se leva peu après et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Belle.

« Est-ce que tu peux occuper la fille cinq minutes ? Lui murmura-t-il. Il faut que je parle à Magella. »

Elle acquiesça discrètement et il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Quand Magella sortit de la salle de bain, elle manqua de le bousculer, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver dans le couloir.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle. Ça va ? Ajouta-t-elle ensuite en voyant son air grave. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis demanda, les sourcils froncés et l'air calculateur :

« Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas te soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je... Je m'en doutais, admit la magicienne. Mais j'avais quand même quelque espoir et j'espérais que tu me fasses gagner du temps. Je t'ai dit qu'il me restait encore quelques petites choses à régler et j'ai pensé tu pourrais peut-être m'aider...

_ Non, refusa-t-il tout net.

_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander, argua-t-elle.

_ Oh si, je le sais. Et c'est non, Magella.

_ Rumple, attend, fit-elle comme il commençait à s'éloigner. »

Elle le rattrapa par le bras et le força à s'arrêter.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair, dans ton jeu ? Fit-il d'un ton acide en se retournant, de la colère dans la voix mais en s'efforçant de ne pas élever le ton pour ne pas alarmer Belle et Chloé à l'autre bout du couloir. Demander à la petite de faire la démonstration de ses pouvoirs pour que je sache bien quelle petite magicienne exceptionnelle elle est quand tu me demanderas de la prendre en charge ? Sérieusement ? Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'on ne me manipule pas aussi facilement.

_ D'accord, je l'avoue, admit-elle en abattant ses cartes. Je pensais que tu serais plus facile à convaincre si tu pouvais voir à quel point elle est douée. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un aperçu. Rumple, elle est vraiment incroyable ! Laisse-la te montrer ce dont elle est capable et...

_ Non.

_ Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle, tu es le seul à qui je puisse la confier. Je vais mourir et il lui faut un professeur.

_ Non.

_ Mais elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule !

_ Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? S'énerva Rumple en oubliant de baisser la voix. »

Il s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille en direction du salon mais il sembla qu'il n'avait pas été entendu. Il reprit dans un murmure impétueux :

« J'ai brisé trop de jeunes vies, Magella, je n'enseigne plus. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu as vu son potentiel, il lui faut quelqu'un qui en connaisse autant que moi sur la magie et je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Elle est trop jeune et moi je ne serai bientôt plus là. Il faut que tu m'aides !

_ Et comment ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, mes élèves ont une fâcheuse tendance à mal tourner ! Regarde ce qu'est devenue Cora ! Et Zelena ! Et Regina ! Si Regina est devenue quelqu'un de bien aujourd'hui, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à moi ! Et Bae, mon propre fils que je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ! Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que Chloé se retrouve sur ma liste de fiascos. »

Après cette altercation, la soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance plus tendue puis Magella et Chloé prirent congé et Belle comprit en voyant la tension dans la mâchoire et les épaules de Rumple que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans nouvelles de Magella jusqu'au moment où elle débarqua dans la boutique de Rumplestiltskin d'un pas décidé, l'interrompant dans ses comptes. La magicienne marcha droit sur lui et jeta un carnet noir sur le comptoir.

Rumple haussa un sourcil perplexe et s'empara du carnet aux pages couvertes de l'écriture calligraphiée de Magella et plein de formules et de concepts magiques. Il le feuilleta vaguement avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle et de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Un marché, répondit-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Puisque apparemment notre amitié ne suffira pas pour que tu prennes Chloé pour apprentie, on va revenir à l'ancienne méthode. »

Rumple soupira, referma le carnet et le repoussa devant elle.

« Tu vas mourir, Magella. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à m'offrir qui vaille le coup pour moi ?

_ _Une vie pour une vie_ est une loi universelle de la magie. Accepte de prendre Chloé pour apprentie et j'échangerai ma vie contre celle de ton fils, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. »

Rumple, d'abord stupéfait, mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser pleinement ce que Magella lui proposait puis il la fixa intensément pendant une bonne minute, essayant de savoir si elle bluffait, mais son regard était déterminé, son port droit et sa conviction apparente. Sans un mot, Rumple reprit le carnet et le considéra cette fois très attentivement. Les notes de Magella étaient pleines de réflexions sur les fondements de la magie et de réponses à des questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posées sur ses lois, ses origines ou son existence même. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à la section qui avait trait à la mort et lut plusieurs fois ce qu'elle avait écrit sur _une vie pour une vie_ et sur les sortilèges de résurrection.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut le faire ? Demanda-t-il, toujours incertain et refusant de laisser de faux espoirs s'insinuer en lui.

_ Je _sais_ qu'on peut le faire. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si j'avais eu le moindre doute. Je ne suis pas encore exactement certaine de la liste d'ingrédients qu'il va nous falloir, cependant, admit-elle. Mais je suis sûre qu'à nous deux, on peut ramener ton fils.

_ Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Questionna encore Rumple. Mourir pour mon garçon ?

_ A une condition, lui rappela Magella, que tu me promettes de t'occuper de Chloé après ma mort, de lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais, et de veiller sur elle comme si c'était ta fille. Est-ce qu'on a un accord ? »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Bon, commença Magella quand ils se mirent au travail l'après-midi même. Avant tout, il nous faut choisir l'arme avec laquelle... »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Avec laquelle tu devras me tuer, acheva-t-elle. »

Rumple posa sur elle un regard peiné. Et soudain, l'horreur de la situation lui apparut pleinement et il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter de faire.

« Magella, soupira-t-il, je... Je ne prendrais pas ta vie par cupidité simple, se rétracta-t-il. On peut trouver un autre arrangement pour Chloé. Je pourrais...

_ Rumple, l'interrompit Magella, il ne s'agit pas seulement de te ramener Baelfire. Ma mort va être lente et douloureuse, ô combien douloureuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais sûrement fini par te demander d'y mettre fin. Te ramener Baelfire au passage, c'est mon paiement pour l'apprentissage de Chloé. Alors, n'en parlons plus. »

Rumple acquiesça gravement et ils retournèrent à la préparation de leur sort.

Gold ouvrit la porte du placard mural et en sortit un long écrin recouvert de velours pourpre qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et révéla une série de dagues de différentes tailles et de différents matériaux. Lui et Magella se penchèrent sur les instruments et les examinèrent à la recherche de celui qui serait le plus approprié.

« Si tu en avais une bien effilée... marmonna Magella. »

Rumple sélectionna une des dagues, un bel objet dont la lame à double tranchant mesurait plus d'une trentaine de centimètres, et la fit tourner un moment entre ses doigts. La lame en argent avait noirci avec le temps et était couverte de pigments noirs et la poignée était vieillie, le cuir jauni et râpeux, mais l'arme, bien que peu engageante, était solide et affûtée.

Après quoi, les deux magiciens entreprirent de réunir les autres ingrédients dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Les perce-neiges qu'ils trouvèrent en forêt n'étaient pas encore éclos mais ils feraient l'affaire et les chrysanthèmes furent facile à obtenir. De retour au magasin, Rumple disposa sur son bureau dans l'arrière-boutique un bassin en cuivre au fond duquel il déposa la dague avant de la recouvrir d'eau. Puis ils y ajoutèrent la fleur des cimetières et la fleur du printemps symbole de vie ainsi que quelques cheveux de Magella et quelques cheveux de Neal que Gold avait récupéré d'une petite boîte qu'il comptait parmi ses biens les plus précieux. Il se souvenait, dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie, d'avoir coupé les cheveux de Bae quand il avait cinq ans parce qu'ils devenaient trop longs et d'en avoir récupéré une mèche pour ne jamais oublier la poésie de ses boucles brunes de bambin.

La magie commença à opérer, une fumée blanche semblable à du brouillard commença à bouillonner dans le bassin de cuivre, et ils n'avaient plus désormais qu'à attendre.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Chloé, commença Magella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Oui ? Fit distraitement Chloé en s'arrêtant pour relacer sa basket. »

Magella attendit qu'elle se soit redressée pour poursuivre.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici, et une raison pour laquelle j'ai insisté pour que tu m'accompagnes au dîner chez Rumplestiltskin la semaine dernière. »

Chloé sembla comprendre que la situation était sérieuse et s'arrêta. Magella la guida vers un banc où elles s'assirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille, à présent inquiète. »

Magella prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

« Je vais bientôt devoir partir, Chloé. Mais toi, tu vas rester là. J'ai déjà pris des dispositions en ce qui te concerne : c'est monsieur Gold qui va assurer la fin de ton apprentissage. Lui et Belle s'occuperont de toi pendant que je ne serai pas là.

_ Magella, je ne comprends pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit Chloé, perdue. Tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu es revenue du Pays des Rêves.

_ Ce n'est rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter pour l'instant, d'accord ? Rumplestiltskin a accepté de m'aider. Nous allons faire au mieux, ça va aller. »

Chloé connaissait suffisamment son instructrice pour savoir qu'il était inutile de discuter et qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus.

« D'accord, fit-elle donc. Tu seras partie longtemps ?

_ C'est possible. Chloé, reprit Magella après un instant de silence, Rumplestiltskin est un grand sorcier mais on ne l'appelle pas « le ténébreux » pour rien. A grand pouvoir, grande tentation, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il saura t'en protéger, alors...

_ Tu m'a déjà mise en garde contre la tentation, lui rappela Chloé avec un sourire confiant. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis une grande fille. Et quand tu reviendras, j'aurai appris tellement de choses ! »

Magella força un sourire sur ses lèvres mais reprit tout aussi sérieusement qu'avant :

« La magie a un prix, et le savoir aussi, Chloé. Tu devras garder ça à l'esprit à chaque instant.

_ Je sais, assura l'adolescente, tu me l'as déjà dit. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt parce que jusque là, la règle pour les apprenties de Rumplestiltskin a surtout été de mal tourner, lui rappela-t-elle.

_ T'inquiète, moi je serai _The_ apprentie ! S'exclama joyeusement Chloé. »

Magella se força à sourire à nouveau en prétendant partager l'enthousiasme enfantin de Chloé et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop protégée ? Se demanda-t-elle face à ses réactions insouciantes.

« Est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour dans cette boutique ? Demanda ensuite la jeune fille en pointant la devanture d'un magasin.

_ Bien sûr, accepta Magella. »

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son portefeuille et en tira un billet qu'elle lui tendit.

« Achète-toi quelque chose qui te feras plaisir, lui dit-elle.

_ Sérieux ? Fit Chloé avec un immense sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Merci ! Tu es géniale ! »

Chloé l'embrassa sur la joue et fila en direction du magasin.

Magella attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans la boutique...

Puis elle se prit le visage dans les mains et pleura. Chloé n'était pas prête... Et elle non plus.

Le téléphone portable que Rumple lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse le contacter en cas d'urgence se mit à sonner. Elle renifla, essuya ses yeux et décrocha.

« Allô ? Fit-elle d'une voix nouée.

_ _Magella ?_ Lui répondit la voix de Rumple._ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une drôle de voix._

_ Oui oui, ça va, assura-t-elle d'un ton qui devait être peu convainquant car il resta silencieux un moment. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle donc.

_ _Oui_, répondit-il en se ressaisissant. _Je suis à la boutique. Le sort a fini de réagir._

_ Tout est prêt alors ? Demanda Magella en pressant sa main contre ses lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

_ _Au contraire_, rétorqua Rumple. _Ça n'a pas marché._

_ Comment ça ?

_ _Les fleurs ont pourri dans l'eau, les cheveux et la dague n'ont pas bougé..._

_ J'arrive, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Gold ? S'étonna Emma en ouvrant la porte et en le trouvant sur le seuil. Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, Emma, répondit-il. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et il entendit les pleurs du bébé de Blanche et Charmant dans la pièce à coté.

« Maman ! Appela la voix de Henry. C'est un peu la cata par ici !

_ Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Cria Emma en retour. »

Elle referma la porte et croisa le regard interrogateur de Gold.

« Mary-Margaret et David sont sortis. Henry et moi gardons le bébé... »

Gold eut un sourire en coin moqueur et vit Henry entrer dans la pièce en tenant son oncle dans ses bras. Les joues du bébé étaient toutes rouges à force de pleurer, Henry avait l'air désemparé, et à l'expression du visage de Emma, Gold se dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer elle aussi si le bébé n'arrêtait pas très vite.

Emma prit le bébé des bras de Henry et le berça mais il ne se calmait pas.

« Salut, Grand-père, dit Henry.

_ Bonjour, mon grand. »

Gold lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux puis il s'éloigna et le magicien se tourna de nouveau vers Emma.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il pleure comme ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Presque une heure, désespéra Emma.

_ A quand remonte son dernier biberon ?

_ Je ne sais plus, un peu avant qu'il commence à pleurer, je crois. S'il te plait, Neal, calme-toi, susurra Emma au bébé. »

Gold eut un sourire compatissant puis tendit les bras en demandant :

_ Je peux ?

_ Je vous en prie, tentez votre chance, accepta Emma en lui mettant le petit garçon dans les bras. »

Rumple blottit le petit contre son épaule et le berça doucement tandis que Emma gagnait le frigo pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Offrit-elle.

_ Non merci. Je suis venu vous demander un service. »

Tout en parlant, Rumple décida d'installer le petit différemment dans ses bras.

« Je vous écoute, demanda Emma. Vous avez besoin de moi pour un sortilège ?

_ En quelques sortes.

_ Eh bien ? »

Emma ouvrit la porte du frigidaire pour ranger la bouteille d'eau et se figea au milieu de son geste en prenant conscience du silence soudain qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit que son frère avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Rumplestiltskin avait allongé le petit à plat ventre sur son bras et le berçait doucement tandis que son autre main massait délicatement le ventre du bébé.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? S'étonna Emma, sidérée.

_ Il devait juste avoir un peu mal à l'estomac, expliqua Gold. Il suffit de lui masser doucement le ventre, et ça va le soulager.

_ C'est du géni, apprécia Emma.

_ Oh non, très chère, c'est du vécu, rétorqua-t-il. Bae était le spécialiste des pleurs interminables. J'en ai passé des nuits sans dormir à le promener dans la maison en cherchant comment le calmer.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oh oui.

_ Vous et Milah deviez être très patients, alors.

_ Milah n'a jamais eu de patience pour quoi que ce soit. Elle essayait de le calmer vingt minutes puis elle s'énervait. Soit elle retournait se coucher avec un oreiller sur la tête, soit elle sortait faire un tour. »

Emma ne sut pas quoi répondre et revint au sujet de la visite de Gold.

« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, non ?

_ Oui, acquiesça Rumple. Il s'agit du vieux châle de Neal, il commence à s'abîmer, mentit-il. J'aimerais jeter un sort qui le préserverait de l'usure mais j'ai besoin de son talisman pour cela. »

Emma se figea et porta la main à son cou autour duquel se trouvait le collier que Neal lui avait offert, le symbole de leur Talahassee qui ne la quittait jamais.

« Je vous promets de vous le rendre au plus vite et dans un parfait état, dit Rumple. S'il vous plait, Emma, j'en ai besoin pour réaliser ce sort. Le châle est en train de s'abîmer, c'est le seul objet qui me reste de Neal de quand il était petit. »

Emma hésita un instant et s'assura :

« Vous me le rendrez ?

_ C'est promis. »

Puis elle acquiesça et détacha le collier avant de le poser sur la table. Neal lui manquait. Quand elle avait choisi de ne plus fuir et d'accepter Storybrooke comme son « chez elle », elle s'était vite rendu compte que cela n'impliquait pas seulement d'accepter sa drôle de famille, ses pouvoirs et ses aventures mais aussi de faire face, vraiment, à la mort de Neal et à son absence pour toujours. Cette réalité l'avait frappée d'un seul coup, puis tout le chagrin et la peine qu'elle avait niés ces derniers mois avaient refait surface. Les choses étaient devenues compliquées et son couple avec Killian avait implosé au passage. Elle ne s'imaginait pas perdre le collier de Neal alors elle pouvait imaginer ce que Rumple devait ressentir en voyant le châle de son petit garçon subir l'usure du temps.

« Merci, dit Rumple. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste avant de répondre :

« C'est normal. »

Rumple fit le tour de la table et redonna le bébé à Emma. Il l'aida à l'installer sur son bras de sorte qu'elle puisse lui masser l'estomac en même temps et passa la main sur la joue du petit Neal. Le bébé leva des yeux curieux vers lui et le magicien lui sourit. Puis il glissa le collier dans sa poche de poitrine et prit congés.

De retour au magasin, Gold et Magella passèrent en revue la procédure qu'ils avaient suivi pour leur premier sort. Tous les sorts de résurrection évoquaient un symbole de mort et un symbole de vie et ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en utilisant un perce-neige et un chrysanthème. Et si le problème ne venait pas des fleurs, c'était qu'il venait des cheveux. Ils remplirent le bassin d'eau propre avant d'y placer à nouveau la dague et les fleurs, puis Rumple laissa tomber le collier au fond de l'eau. De nouveau, de la fumée blanche s'éleva sur le bassin de cuivre et ils espéraient que ce sort marcherait mieux que le premier.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Une semaine plus tard, le sort n'avait toujours pas fini de réagir et Gold et Magella ne savaient trop qu'en penser. Assis devant une tasse de café chez Belle et Rumple, ils discutaient pendant que Chloé s'entraînait dans la cuisine à reproduire une statuette compliquée en dix exemplaires.

« Tu devrais mettre la petite au courant, insistait Rumple. Plus tu attendras moins elle aura le temps de se faire à l'idée et plus ça sera difficile.

_ Je sais... soupira Magella. Mais elle est tellement joyeuse et pleine de vie, j'aime bien la voir comme ça.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu t'occupes d'elle ? S'enquit Belle.

_ Quatre ans. Un jour, je me suis arrêtée dans un village et une femme qui s'occupait d'orphelins a entendu parler de moi. Elle est venu me trouver et m'a présenté Chloé qu'elle venait de recueillir. J'ai hésité un moment mais quand j'ai vu son potentiel, j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec moi. »

Rumple considéra la situation un moment avant d'insister :

« Elle_ doit_ savoir. Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises avant que tes symptômes reviennent et qu'elle le comprenne toute seule.

_ Je veux l'entraîner autant que possible pendant que je vais encore bien et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit distraite, s'entêta Magella. »

Puis ils changèrent de sujet de conversation et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Chloé entra dans la pièce avec les bras chargés de statuettes qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« Et voilà ! Soupira-t-elle. Dix statuettes absolument identiques et parfaites, impossible de dire laquelle est la vraie ! »

Magella observa les statuettes et mit à peine cinq secondes pour reconnaître l'originale :

« N'exagérons rien, dit-elle. Elle prit une des créations de Chloé dans ses mains et l'observa attentivement.

_ Mmh... C'est correct, fit-elle.

_ _Correct_ ? Réagit Chloé en se redressant sur le canapé. Je viens d'y passer trois heures !

_ Et ? »

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et la referma encore avant de croiser les bras et de s'enfoncer dans les coussins avec un air renfrogné tandis que Rumple retenait à grand peine un sourire amusé. Les jeunes magiciens et leur arrogance ! S'amusa-t-il. Tous les apprentis passaient par cette phase là.

« Allez, debout, reprit Magella au bout de cinq minutes. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps pour une petite séance d'entraînement au combat.

_ Maintenant ? Protesta Chloé.

_ Oui, maintenant.

_ Mais je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre, là !

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir. Dépêche-toi. »

Chloé se leva avec humeur et suivit Magella dans le jardin. Il sembla à Rumple l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui contenait le mot « tyran » m ais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Belle attendit que les deux filles aient disparu dans le jardin pour se blottir contre Rumple qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Chloé a l'air d'être en plein dans sa crise d'adolescence, constata Rumple.

_ Oui, acquiesça Belle. Ça va être une sacrée aventure. »

Un court silence s'installa puis Rumple reprit la parole :

« Merci, dit-il.

_ Pour ?

_ Me laisser mettre Chloé dans nos vies. Nous allons être responsables d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour avoir sa propre vie, c'est presque comme l'adopter.

_ Ce n'est pas un prix élevé à payer si cela nous permet de récupérer Bae, assura-t-elle. C'est ton fils, il est ma famille autant que toi. C'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver avec une adolescente sur les bras si tôt dans ma vie mais ma foi... Elle est belle et intelligente, elle a un caractère bien trempé. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, qui sait ? Bae sera peut-être content d'avoir une petite sœur ! »

Belle se rendit compte qu'elle monopolisait la parole et que Rumple restait silencieux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari juste assez pour pouvoir se tourner vers lui. Il la regardait de ses yeux qu'il avait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

« Quoi ? Fit-elle, hésitante.

_ Tu es merveilleuse. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, Chloé échouait pour la cinquième fois consécutive à exécuter le même sort un sort que Magella estimait qu'à son niveau elle devrait être capable de lancer à la perfection. La magicienne mit un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans son bouclier magique et le sortilège raté de Chloé s'y répercuta violemment, faisant tomber l'adolescente à la renverse.

« Debout. »

Chloé se releva péniblement et épousseta ses vêtements avant de tourner les talons et de traverser le jardin en direction de la maison.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? La rappela Magella.

_ Je rentre, j'en ai marre ! Tu m'entraînes dix heures par jour, je n'en peux plus !

_ Tu reviens là immédiatement.

_ Non.

_ Dépêche-toi avant que je m'énerve. »

Chloé s'arrêta et se retourna le temps de la toiser quelques secondes. Puis elle reprit son chemin en direction de la maison. D'un geste de la main, Magella créa une force d'attraction qui souleva Chloé du sol et la ramena en douceur devant elle.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Hurla l'adolescente, hors d'elle, quand le sortilège la relâcha.

_ Mon problème, comme tu dis, c'est que tu n'es pas concentrée et que tu te contentes de faire de l'à-peu-près. Si tu veux devenir une grande magicienne, tes sortilèges doivent être parfaits. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bientôt partir alors on n'arrêtera de s'entraîner quand je l'aurais décidé.

_ Mais...

_ Mais QUOI, Chloé !? Tu crois que je vais avoir toute ma vie pour te former ? Il y a des concepts basiques que tu ne maîtrises pas et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que c'est grave ! Grandit un peu ! On reprend, applique-toi ! »

Magella lui avait souvent dit que les émotions extrêmes produisaient les magies les plus puissantes mais Chloé ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant cet instant où la colère et la frustration prirent le dessus sur sa fatigue. Si Magella voulait de la grande magie, elle allait en avoir ! Quand Magella recommença à lui envoyer des sortilèges, Chloé ne se contenta pas de parer mais se mit à en lancer aussi, offensifs et puissants. Magella faillit même rater le sort qu'elle avait caché dans une épaisse fumée bleue et le para au dernier moment.

« Bien ! Approuva le professeur. C'est ça que je veux voir ! »

Loin de calmer Chloé, les compliments de son instructrices ne firent que décupler sa hargne et sa volonté de lui prouver son talent et elle redoubla d'effort.

Au début, Magella n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer les sorts de Chloé : pour talentueuse que fut son élève, c'était elle le professeur. Mais au fur et à mesure que le combat se poursuivait, Magella se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à bouger son bras droit. Puis elle prit conscience que la douleur lancinante dans son épaule était revenue, sa respiration devint plus saccadée et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Chloé... dit-elle. On va faire une pause...

_ Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on s'entraîne, rétorqua l'adolescente.

_ Oui mais... »

Au lieu de parer le sort de Chloé, Magella se contenta de le dévier, l'envoyant frapper un buisson un peu plus loin. Des points de lumière dansaient devant ses yeux et elle se sentait partir.

« Mais... »

Une douleur atroce se répandit soudain dans son épaule et son bras, remonta le long de son épine dorsale pour se vriller dans son crâne et elle eut la sensation qu'on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur tant l'impression d'écrasement dans sa poitrine était forte. Sa main qui devait parer le dernier sortilège de Chloé retomba inerte sur son flanc et le maléfice la frappa de plein fouet.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumple bondit du canapé quand il entendit le hurlement de Chloé. Il se précipita dans le jardin, Belle sur ses talons, pour trouver Chloé agenouillée à côté de Magella inconsciente.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en accourant.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas, sanglota Chloé. C'est de ma f...f...faute, je l'ai touchée avec un sort.

_ Quel sort ? Demanda Gold en se laissant tomber à genoux près de Magella et en écartant les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur son visage. Quel sort, Chloé ? Insista-t-il comme la jeune fille peinait à réagir. »

Le magicien constata que Magella respirait encore et se sentit soulagé.

« Je...je ne suis pas sûre du quel l'a touchée, répondit enfin l'adolescente.

_ D'accord. Rentre dans la maison, Chloé.

_ Elle va aller bien ? Demanda cependant la jeune fille, sans bouger.

_ Belle, fait la rentrer. »

Belle acquiesça et prit Chloé par les épaules.

« Vient, ma grande, dit-elle.

_ Je... je suis déso...l...lée.

_ Chut... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui assura Belle. C'était un accident. »

Elle fit rentrer la petite et revint une minute plus tard alors que Rumple passait sa main illuminée d'une lueur violette au-dessus du cœur de Magella en murmurant quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle attendit anxieusement près de lui puis, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Magella ouvrit les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Magella, l'appela Rumple, regarde-moi. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Aide-moi à la mettre sur le côté, dit Rumple. »

Ils la tournèrent sur le flanc pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas en vomissant et Rumple reprit ses soins. Puis il fit un geste circulaire de la main et la veste et le t-shirt de Magella se volatilisèrent dans une volute de fumée violette. Il se pencha pour examiner son dos.

Et il constata que les lignes noires étaient de retour sur sa peau. La magie qu'il avait employée pour les bloquer s'était épuisée et il eut beau essayer de remettre le sort en place, rien n'y fit. Le mal avait vaincu sa magie.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Merci, souffla Belle en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Rumple. »

Il s'assit sur la table basse face à elle et murmura :

« Elle s'est endormie ? »

Belle jeta un coup d'oeil à Chloé et acquiesça.

Après son malaise, Magella avait dormi quelques heures et à son réveil, elle avait avoué la vérité à Chloé. Il y avait eu des cris et des pleurs, une phase de déni durant laquelle Chloé avait refusé d'admettre l'état de Magella, puis le moment où ils avaient dû lui faire comprendre qu'il était impossible de la soigner et pourquoi... Elle en avait voulu à Magella de lui avoir caché la vérité et de lui avoir menti, puis après avoir hurlé quelques horreurs s'était effondrée en pleurs en la suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Comme Magella avait besoin de repos, c'était Belle qui avait emmené Chloé au salon, l'avait faite asseoir sur le canapé et s'était installée près d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La petite avait pleuré pendant des heures avant de finalement s'endormir, bercées par les mots rassurants de Belle et par ses caresses apaisantes. La maladie avait tout juste recommencé à affecter Magella mais Belle et Rumple avaient compris que leur rôle auprès de Chloé commençait maintenant.

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu penses qu'il reste à Magella ? Demanda Belle dans un murmure.

_ Deux semaines. Peut-être trois.

_ Pauvre petite...

_ Laissons-la dormir. »

Belle acquiesça et redonna sa tasse à Rumple le temps de se dégager. Puis elle s'assura que Chloé était bien installée et bien couverte avant de prendre la main que Rumple lui tendait.

Le lendemain, ils se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'il était préférable que Magella et Chloé s'installent ici.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Quand leur deuxième sortilège se révèla n'avoir pas mieux marché que le premier, Magella et Rumple commencèrent à se remettre sérieusement en question. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours durant lesquels l'état de Magella se dégrada rapidement à étudier différentes combinaisons d'ingrédients possibles. La magicienne perdit trois kilos en cinq jours, ses douleurs accompagnées de nausées lui coupant l'appétit. Elle peinait à s'alimenter et à rester hydratée mais faisait de son mieux pour garder la face en présence de Chloé, poursuivant son entraînement consciencieusement.

Une semaine après que l'infection ait recommencé à se répandre en elle, Rumple sursauta en entendant un bruit de chute en provenance de l'étage. Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour découvrir que Magella avait trébuché sur une des marches du haut et s'était évitée la chute au dernier moment en se retenant à la rambarde. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et à descendre les marches doucement, puis à gagner le sofa. Il lui apporta un verre de jus de fruit dont elle avala péniblement la moitié et il resta un moment à la contempler pensivement, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Après un soupir, il gagna le placard de l'entrée et en ressortit sa canne qu'il avait cessé d'utiliser après son retour du Pays Imaginaire.

« Tient, fit-il en revenant dans le salon et en la tendant à Magella. »

Elle contempla la canne un moment avant d'accepter de la prendre. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien et décréta :

« On n'a plus le temps d'hésiter. Il faut qu'on trouve comment finaliser ce sort. »

Rumple acquiesça gravement et, le temps que Magella prenne une douche, ils prenaient la direction du magasin, Magella s'appuyant à chaque pas sur la canne de Rumple.

« Tourne-toi, dit Magella à Rumple en attrapant une paire de ciseaux une demi-heure plus tard. »

Il s'exécuta et elle sentit ses épaules se tendre quand elle commença à fourrager dans ses cheveux.

« Arrête de gigoter, se plaignit-elle, on dirait un gosse. T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais. »

Magella sélectionna une petite mèche de cheveux sur la nuque de Rumple avant d'y donner un coup de ciseaux. Gold jeta un coup d'oeil à la mèche que Magella venait de couper puis passa anxieusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Une vraie nana, se moqua Magella en le voyant vérifier le reflet de ses cheveux dans le miroir. »

Elle ajouta les cheveux à leur préparation et Gold y plaça ensuite un chrysanthème et un perce-neige puis Magella y déposa le dernier ingrédient : un cheveux de Henry que Gold avait récupéré sur une écharpe qu'il avait oublié chez lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Oui, assura Rumple. Bae est entre moi et Henry sur l'arbre généalogique, en utilisant nos cheveux et le talisman de Bae, on devrait créer un pont et pouvoir recoudre l'arbre généalogique. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Gold claqua violemment la porte et balança son manteau sur le guéridon de l'entrée en poussant un juron. Puis il se prit le visage dans les mains en se mettant à faire les cent pas fiévreusement.

« Rumple ? Appela Belle, inquiète, en accourant. Ça va ? »

Elle s'avança et le força à enlever les mains de son visage.

« Eh... fit-elle, doucement. Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rumple ? »

Il se dégagea et balança son poing dans le mur, la faisant sursauter. Puis il se figea, lui tournant le dos, la respiration haletante et les yeux fermés.

« Rumple ? Essaya-t-elle à nouveau en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Ça n'a pas marché, souffla-t-il. Le sort n'a pas marché...

_ Chéri, je suis désolée... souffla-t-elle. »

Elle le prit par la main et le força à se tourner vers elle pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis Rumple se dégagea doucement. Belle le retint le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue puis elle le suivit quand il passa au salon.

Il s'approcha doucement du canapé avant de reprendre un pas normal quand il vit que Magella était réveillée.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Je t'ai entendu crier. »

Il se passa à nouveau les mains sur le visage et expliqua :

« Le sort n'a pas marché.

_ On va réessayer, assura Magella. »

Elle tendit la main vers le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse et Rumple le lui donna. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui reprit le verre quand elle eut fini.

« Assied-toi, dit-il, je vais regarder ton dos. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et il souleva son t-shirt. Son visage se ferma quand il vit l'état de sa peau. Les traces noires qui semblaient suivre son réseau sanguin s'étaient propagées sur toute la surface de son dos, se ramifiant en des milliers de petits vaisseaux et l'ecchymose à l'origine de ce schéma mortel s'était considérablement étendue. Les marques n'avaient cependant pas encore atteint la base de son crâne et il espérait qu'il leur restait un peu de temps avant ça, parce que si Magella pensait avoir mal pour l'instant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentirait quand l'infection attaquerait son cerveau et son système nerveux. Rumple releva la manche du t-shirt de Magella et vit qu'une ligne noire avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son coude. Il poursuivit son examen et constata que plusieurs autres serpentaient désormais sur son ventre, l'infection se propageant par le côté droit sur ses côtes et vers son bassin.

Rumple croisa sombrement le regard de son amie et déclara :

« On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on veut tenter un autre sortilège. »

Magella demanda à Belle de lui donner son carnet et se replongea dans l'étude de ses notes pendant que Belle et Rumple épluchaient les différents grimoires que Rumple avait en sa possession.

La soirée avançait et Magella finit par s'endormir avec son carnet ouvert sur sa poitrine. En changeant de livre, Belle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Chloé qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'un pyjama bleu pastel et ses boucles blondes prisonnières d'une queue de cheval lâche. L'adolescente avait encore du mal à accepter la situation et, comme elle souhaitait que Magella reste auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu proposer de se sacrifier pour ressusciter un parfait inconnu. Belle essayait de se mettre à sa place et songeait qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup d'incompréhension et de colère dans son cœur c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de choisir un livre parmi ceux dans lesquels elle n'avait pas encore cherché et prétendit ne pas l'avoir remarquée, la laissant à ses pensées tandis qu'elle contemplait le visage émacié de Magella et acceptait doucement les évènements à venir.

Au bout d'un moment, Chloé sembla se décider et pénétra enfin dans le salon. Elle attrapa un grimoire, s'installa en tailleur sur le deuxième canapé, près de Rumple et, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, se mit à chercher avec eux. Rumple interrompit sa lecture un instant et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis chacun reprit sa lecture.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Belle posa son livre et se renfonça dans les coussins de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

« Va dormir, si tu es fatiguée, chérie, lui dit Rumple, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Magella.

_ Je réfléchis, je ne dors pas, le contredit-elle doucement. »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence puis Belle ouvrit soudain les yeux et se pencha vers Rumple.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible, demanda-t-elle, que vous ayez les bons ingrédients, mais que vous n'en ayez pas assez ? »

Rumple fronça les sourcils et Chloé releva la tête pour écouter.

« Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien... Le sacrifice de Neal était motivé par son amour pour ses proches, peut-être qu'en utilisant des cheveux de tous les gens qui l'aiment... ? »

Rumple considéra l'idée un moment.

« Moi, Henry, donc, dit-il en commençant par le plus évident. Emma, toi...Peut-être même Crochet. Hmm... Je ne pense pas. La magie du cœur peut en effet être parfois plus puissante que la magie du sang, mais quand il s'agit de ramener un être humain à la vie, la magie du sang est plus pertinente. Et malheureusement, Henry et moi sommes les seuls à partager un lien de sang avec Bae. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... admit-il. »

Belle replongea dans ses réflexions.

« Déjà, expliquez-moi un truc : Neal, Bae et Baelfire, c'est la même personne ? Intervint alors Chloé.

_ Oui, répondit Rumple.

_ D'accord, dit l'adolescente. C'est déjà plus clair. Et précisément, qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé jusque là ? »

Rumplestiltskin posa son livre et se tourna vers Chloé pour expliquer :

« D'abord, on a utilisé des cheveux de Bae et des cheveux de Magella.

_ Le sacrifié et le ressuscité, comprit Chloé, on met les deux vies ensemble et on les échange. Ca semble logique.

_ Mais ça n'a pas marché, poursuivit Rumple. Alors on a utilisé le talisman de Bae, un pendentif qu'il avait offert à son véritable amour.

_ Le talisman symbole de vie rappelle son propriétaire à la vie, c'est la deuxième théorie qui me serait venue à l'esprit, estima-t-elle.

_ Et pour finir, acheva Rumple, nous avons utilisé le talisman, mes cheveux, et ceux de Henry.

_ Qui est Henry ?

_ Mon petit-fils.

_ D'où l'histoire de recoudre l'arbre généalogique... comprit-elle en se rappelant d'un bout de conversation qu'elle avait surpris la semaine passée.

_ C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, admit Rumple, mais après que les solutions les plus évidentes aient échouées, on s'est dit que ça vallait le coup d'essayer. »

Chloé resta pensive un moment et Rumple s'apprêtait à reprendre son livre quand elle parla à nouveau :

« Et la mère de votre fils ? demanda-t-elle. Si on veux recréer une personne, on utilise ses parents, non ? »

Rumple se figea et ouvrit des yeux immenses.

« Nous... balbutia-t-il, sous le choc. Magella et moi ne l'avons pas envisagé parce que mon ex-femme est morte, expliqua-t-il.

_ Ah. Désolée, fit l'adolescente.

_ Au contraire, répondit-il. C'est une excellente idée. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Rumple, Belle et Chloé avaient passé le reste de la nuit à chercher dans les affaires de Neal que Rumple avait gardées quelque chose qui eut appartenu à Milah mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Bon... On dirait qu'on n'a plus qu'à trouver une autre idée, marmonna Chloé en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Non... répondit toutefois Rumple. »

Belle leva un regard surpris vers lui.

« Il y a peut-être encore une personne qui ait gardé quelque chose de Milah, dit-il. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait presque huit heures. Avec un peu de chance, le pirate était matinal, se dit-il en quittant le salon pour aller mettre ses chaussures et son manteau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Crochet. Il avait craint de devoir insisté lourdement pour que le pirate se sorte de son lit mais la porte s'ouvrit très vite, laissant apparaître Killian Jones vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging, les cheveux en bataille, sans maquillage et la fin de son bras gauche dépourvue de son crochet.

« Sérieusement ? Fit-il en trouvant le ténébreux sur le pas de sa porte. Il est huit heures du mat'.

_ Huit heures vingt, le corrigea Rumple en entrant sans attendre d'être invité. »

Crochet leva un sourcil perplexe mais décida qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment bien réveillé pour répondre à ça. Il referma la porte et s'absenta un instant le temps de passer une chemise dont il attacha deux boutons de sa seule main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda Crochet en revenant dans la cuisine une minute plus tard. »

Rumple poussa un soupir résigné en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire sur le petit appartement deux pièces à la décoration rudimentaire que Killian occupait avant de répondre :

« J'aurais besoin... d'une faveur.

_ Ah ouais ? S'étonna Crochet. Ca doit te faire mal de me le demander, hein ? Se moqua-t-il. »

Rumple serra les mâchoires et s'exhorta au calme puis le pirate reprit :

« Bon, et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Rumple lui servit quasiment le même mensonge qu'à Emma, arguant que le châle de Neal s'abîmait et que comme c'était Milah qui l'avait tricoté pour lui, il lui fallait quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu pour pouvoir lancer un sort et le préserver. Rumple ignorait comment Milah avait obtenu le châle de Bae mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pu le tricoter, elle en aurait été bien incapable.

De toute évidence, Crochet s'attendait à toute requête sauf celle-ci car il resta pétrifié de longues secondes avant de se remettre de sa surprise et de répondre :

« Euh... Ouais, bien sûr. »

Il s'excusa et quitta la pièce un instant avant de revenir une minute plus tard avec un coffret de bois de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure qu'il ouvrit sur la table de la cuisine.

« Quel genre d'objet lui ayant appartenu est-ce que tu cherches ? J'ai une lettre – si tu pouvais ne pas la lire, ça m'arrangerai – un bracelet, un collier, sa brosse à cheveux, son mouchoir brod...

_ La brosse à cheveux, l'interrompit Rumple. »

Killian la lui tendit et il y préleva quelques cheveux qui étaient restés pris dans les dents toutes ces années. Puis il sortit une fiole de sa poche et y glissa les cheveux. Rumple hésita un moment dans un silence gêné avant de tendre la main à Killian. Il la prit et les deux hommes échangèrent une brève poignée de main.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumplestiltskin avait à peine ouvert la porte pour rentrer chez lui que Chloé se précipita sur lui :

« Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-elle. Venez vite, Magella va très mal ! »

Il la suivit au salon et son cœur se serra quand il vit que Magella se tordait de douleur sur le canapé. Son visage était d'une pâleur extrême et ses mâchoires crispées pour s'empêcher de hurler. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues et continuaient de s'échapper de ses paupières closes tandis qu'elle ne cessait de changer de position à la recherche d'une posture moins inconfortable, chacun de ses muscles crispé au possible et ses pieds tapant nerveusement contre l'accoudoir du canapé de façon spasmodique. Belle était assise près d'elle et essayait de l'aider comme elle pouvait mais Magella souffrait le martyr.

Rumple traversa la pièce jusqu'au canapé et plaça une main sur le front de Magella et l'autre au-dessus de son cœur. Belle se poussa pour lui faire de la place et rejoignit Chloé qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, les yeux pleins de larmes, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Rumple fit allonger Magella sur le côté et batailla avec ses cheveux pour pouvoir examiner sa nuque.

« Fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie, gémit Magella. »

Rumple la laissa se rallonger à plat dos et se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Magella, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'aider à trouver son regard, écoute-moi : l'infection est en train d'atteindre ton cerveau. La douleur ne va pas diminuer, et je ne peux _rien_ faire pour la soulager. »

Magella ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

« Je t'en prie, sanglota-t-elle. »

Rumple passa en revue toutes ses connaissances sur la magie et reprit :

« La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est surcharger ton organisme de magie. Tu perdras connaissance et tu pourras peut-être trouver un peu de paix comme ça.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle immédiatement.

_ Ok. »

Il se redressa et gagna l'endroit où se tenaient Belle et Chloé :

« Belle, dit-il, il faut que tu ailles au magasin. Dans l'arrière-boutique, sur mon bureau, tu trouveras un bac en cuivre et dans le placard au-dessus de mon bureau, tu trouveras une dague, des perce-neiges, des chrysanthèmes, le talisman de Bae et une enveloppe blanche qui contient une mèche de mes cheveux. Je veux que tu ramènes tout ça ici.

» Chloé, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers la deuxième, ça va me prendre un moment de saturer l'organisme de Magella avec de la magie alors quand Belle reviendra, je veux que tu mettes la dague au fond du bac et que tu la recouvres d'eau. Puis tu y ajouteras le collier puis un perce-neige et un chrysanthème en même temps puis, à nouveau en même temps, quelques cheveux de l'enveloppe et ceux-là, dit-il en lui mettant dans la main la fiole qui contenait les cheveux de Milah. Tu t'en souviendras ?

_ La dague au fond du bac, l'eau, le collier, les fleurs en même temps, et les cheveux en même temps, j'ai compris. »

Rumple acquiesça et retourna au chevet de Magella. Il s'assit sur la table basse près d'elle et posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre. Puis il commença à transférer autant de magie qu'il le pouvait en elle. Comme Magella était une grande magicienne, son corps était à l'épreuve de la magie et quand une personne ordinaire aurait perdu connaissance au bout de dix minutes, il fallut trois heures rien que pour que Magella commence à se sentir léthargique. Quand enfin elle perdit connaissance, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Elle va rester inconsciente un moment, tu sais, fit Rumple. »

Chloé, assise au chevet de Magella, leva les yeux vers le magicien qui avait troqué son habituel costume trois pièces pour un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues. Après s'être occupé de Magella et comme il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, Rumple était allé s'allonger quelques heures et en se réveillant ne s'était pas senti le courage de remettre son costume, privilégiant – une fois n'est pas coutume – une tenue plus confortable.

Rumplestiltskin tira un fauteuil pour se rapprocher de celui dans lequel était installée Chloé et s'assit près d'elle.

« Elle va dormir combien de temps ? Demanda Chloé, les yeux toujours rivés sur Magella.

_ Quelques jours, répondit Rumple. Elle est dans le coma. »

Le terme médical fit lever les yeux de Chloé vers lui et il expliqua :

« C'est mieux, pour elle, tu sais. Elle ne souffre plus pour l'instant.

_ Est-ce qu'elle nous entend ? Demanda Chloé.

_ Je ne pense pas, répondit Rumple. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne sent pas notre présence. »

Chloé acquiesça et Rumple se leva de son fauteuil.

« Allez, vient, dit-il. »

Chloé, bien que surprise, se leva et le suivit jusqu'au jardin. Le magicien s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Quand elle se fut installée près de lui, Rumple plaça ses mains en dôme sur le sol et une lueur rose apparut sous ses doigts. Le sortilège dura une bonne minute durant laquelle Chloé observa attentivement et tâcha de percevoir la connexion magique que Rumple avait établie entre ses mains et la terre. La lueur s'éteignit et Rumple enleva ses mains, laissant apparaître une rose magnifique qu'il avait créée à partir de rien. La fleur était de toute beauté, gracieuse, couverte de perles de rosée, faite de magie mais vraie.

« La colère te fera déchaîner ta magie destructrice, déclara-t-il à Chloé. Mais l'amour et le chagrin te feront faire des choses infiniment plus précises et plus puissantes. La colère te coupe du monde l'amour et la peine te relient aux autres et te relient à la magie. Quand tu es en colère, tu exploites la magie quand tu es transportée d'amour ou écrasée de chagrin, tu la sers. C'est ta première leçon avec moi, dit-il. »

Il prit les mains de Chloé et les lui fit poser à plat sur l'herbe. Couvrant ses petites mains des siennes, il créa un lien magique entre la terre et ses mains, de sorte que le courant traverse celles de Chloé au passage.

« Il s'agit de sentir l'énergie de la terre et de la canaliser. Ton esprit peut ensuite lui donner la forme qu'il veut, du moment que cela n'est pas contre-nature. »

Puis il enleva ses mains, brisant le lien, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse pendant que Chloé essayait de retrouver le lien par ses propres moyens.

A plusieurs reprises, la lumière s'alluma sous ses doigts, mais elle ne parvint pas à le maintenir suffisamment longtemps pour créer quelque chose. Enfin, alors que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon et illuminait le monde de rouge et d'or, elle le capta. La lumière s'alluma, et quand elle enleva ses mains quelques minutes plus tard, une minuscule anémone de printemps était apparue devant elle, ses petits pétales blancs brillant sous le soleil couchant. Elle eut d'abord une expression émerveillée puis son regard glissa sur la rose glorieuse que Rumplestiltskin avait créée et elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui pour lui demander son avis de professeur. Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et dit :

« La magie des éléments est une des formes de magie les plus difficiles à maîtriser et bien des magiciens accomplis sont incapables de faire apparaître ne serait-ce qu'une pâquerette. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en se levant. Tu peux y aller. »

Chloé se leva, épousseta son jean et rentra dans la maison. En la suivant du regard, Rumple découvrit que Belle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qu'elle les observait sûrement depuis un moment déjà. Elle passa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Chloé quand la jeune fille rentra dans la maison et Rumple attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour cueillir la rose qu'il avait créée et l'apporter à Belle.

« Merci, dit-elle en prenant la rose. »

Rumple l'attira alors dans ses bras avec une soudaineté qui la surprit, la serrant contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux.

« Ne tombe jamais malade, la supplia-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais la force de te regarder t'éteindre sans rien pouvoir faire... »

Belle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ca va aller, dit-elle simplement.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle contre sa bouche après leur long baiser, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux toujours fermés. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Regina sursauta quand elle entendit cogner fortement à la porte. Elle posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et alla ouvrir.

« C'est forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, fit-elle sarcastiquement en trouvant Emma et Crochet sur le pas de sa porte. Qui a fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ On n'en est pas sûrs, répondit Emma. »

Regina eut un soupir résigné et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Elle les conduisit dans le living-room et entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Je vous écoute, invita-t-elle.

_ On ne veut accuser personne, commença Emma, mais j'ai croisé Killian tout à l'heure et on discutait de choses et d'autres quand je lui ai dit que Gold était passé l'autre jour pour m'emprunter le collier que Neal m'a offert il y a longtemps. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit que Gold était également passé chez lui, mais pour emprunter quelque chose qui appartenait à Milah, cette fois. Dans les deux cas, il nous a donné sensiblement la même explication : le châle de Neal s'use et il veut le protéger avec un sort. On trouve ça bizarre.

_ Et comment ! Confirma Regina. Ce genre de sortilège de protection est basique, il ne requiert aucun ingrédient particulier, il faut seulement une montre en état de marche. Quoi qu'il ait en tête, il ne s'agit sûrement pas du châle. Il t'as emprunté un collier, tu dis ?

_ Oui, c'était le talisman de Neal.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a emprunté ?

_ Rien, en fait. Il a prélevé quelques cheveux sur la brosse à cheveux de Milah et il est parti, répondit Crochet. »

Regina resta songeuse un moment, étudiant mentalement diverses hypothèses et passant en revue un grand nombre de formules et de sorts qui impliquaient des cheveux et des talismans.

Elle émergea de son silence après plusieurs minutes et dit :

« Si on considère qu'il a récemment perdu son fils et que les éléments que vous l'avez aidé à réunir le concernent de plus ou moins près, j'aurai tendance à dire qu'il essaye de le ressusciter. »

Un immense silence choqué emplit la salle. Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement et l'air se fit rare dans ses poumons. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour comprendre vraiment le tour qu'avait pris la conversation puis elle revint de sa stupeur et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« C'est... c'est possible ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Regina sur le ton de l'évidence. Il est possible de ressusciter n'importe qui, à condition d'avoir quelqu'un à sacrifier en retour : une vie pour une vie.

_ Attendez, fit Crochet, ça voudrait dire que Rumplestiltskin va commettre un meurtre ?

_ Je dis que l'une des options cohérentes avec les ingrédients qu'il a réunis est le sortilège de résurrection et que_ si _c'est bien cela qu'il prépare, alors oui, il devra tuer quelqu'un pour ramener Neal.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça, fit Emma d'une voix dure. »

Elle souhaitait le retour de Neal plus que tout au monde, mais pas au prix d'une vie innocente.

Regina et Crochet approuvèrent et tous trois prirent la direction de la maison de Rumplestiltskin et Belle.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer, disait Gold à Emma, Crochet et Regina. Vous ne savez pas tout.

_ Je vous comprend, insista Emma d'une voix pleine de compassion mais en lui coupant à moitié la parole. Il me manque à moi aussi, dit-elle, à chaque seconde de chaque jour, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Neal n'aurait pas voulu ça.

_ Neal aurait voulu être là pour voir son fils grandir ! Rétorqua Rumple en commençant à s'énerver.

_ Nous en sommes tous conscients, assura Regina, mais tu ne peux pas mettre fin à une vie pour lui rendre la sienne.

_ J'ai un accord avec cette personne, rétorqua Rumple, et c'est même elle qui m'a proposé ce marché.

_ Tu veux dire que quelqu'un est d'accord pour que tu l'assassines ? Fit Crochet avec une ironie très marquée dans la voix. »

C'est alors que Chloé sortit du salon et les rejoignit.

« Rumplestiltskin ? Dit-elle timidement, ennuyée d'interrompre la conversation. »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle poursuivit :

« Magella est réveillée. Elle a entendu la conversation et elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait rencontrer les gens avec qui vous parlez, si vous voulez.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Marmonna Regina.

_ Qui c'est, cette gosse ?

_ Ma nouvelle apprentie, dit-il. »

Il soupira tandis que les trois autres échangeaient des regards déconcertés et reprit ensuite :

« Magella est très faible. Emma et Regina peuvent venir avec moi, mais toi tu restes là, décida-t-il à l'intention du pirate qui haussa les épaules. »

Il conduisit Emma et Regina au salon et Magella se redressa péniblement sur ses oreillers. Après être restée inconsciente pendant quatre jours, elle s'était réveillée plus faible que jamais. Plusieurs lignes noires serpentaient à présent sur son visage et l'une avait atteint son œil qui était désormais si injecté de sang qu'on pouvait à peine voir qu'il était marron. La compréhension se peignit sur le visage des deux femmes et elles avancèrent jusqu'au canapé.

« Voici Emma et Regina, fit Rumple et les désignant à Magella.

_ Enchantée, répondit faiblement Magella. Je m'appelle Magella et je suis une vieille amie de Rumple. Nous avons conçu le sortilège qui va ramener son fils ensemble et je suis d'accord pour tout ce que ça implique. Je suis mourante, alors ça ne changera pas grand chose pour moi. »

Emma s'assit sur la table basse pour se mettre à la hauteur de Magella et interrogea :

« J'ai cru comprendre que toute cette histoire avait pour origine un marché ? »

Magella acquiesça.

« Donc, récapitula Emma, votre mort ramènera son fils à Rumplestiltskin, mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez en retour ?

_ Rumple s'occupera de Chloé, mon apprentie.

_ Tout ça pour que votre apprentie ait un professeur ? Il vous a demandé de mourir en paiement pour des cours de magie ? Fit-elle, indignée.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, assura toutefois Magella. Je souffre, vous n'avez pas idée. C'est atroce. Chaque respiration, le moindre mouvement, est une torture. Je vais mourir de toute façon, dans quelques jours tout au plus, et si ma mort, un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu, peut ramener un fils en même temps, alors c'est pour le mieux, déclara-t-elle. Et puis, vous n'avez pas idée comme c'est horrible de mourir pour rien quand on a tant vécu. J'ai vu tant de choses, tant de mondes j'ai combattu des dragons, chevauché des licornes, exploré l'Atlantide et nagé avec le kraken et je vais mourir sans avoir pu transmettre tout ce que je sais à mon élève. Il ne s'agit pas que de cours de magie pour Chloé, loin de là. Quand je mourrai, il ne restera rien de moi, tout ce que je suis disparaîtra avec moi. C'est horrible de mourir pour rien. De mourir sans avoir fini ce qu'on avait à faire. Laissez-moi mourir pour quelque chose... Il est trop tard pour moi mais je suis sûre que Baelfire aussi avait encore plein de choses à faire, et je peux lui en donner l'occasion. Il a un fils à élever, je crois... »

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Elle tendit la main vers un mouchoir en tissu posé sur la table et Rumple se dépêcha de le lui donner. Puis il l'aida à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle toussait dans le mouchoir à en cracher ses poumons. Quand enfin sa toux se calma, le mouchoir était tâché de sang et sa respiration était sifflante, son front emperlé de sueur et ses yeux mis-clos. Une traînée de sang barrait sa joue dans la longueur et Rumple s'approcha, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet.

« Ouvre les yeux, demanda-t-il à Magella. »

Elle s'exécuta et il se pencha vers son œil – celui qu'une des lignes noires avait atteint et qui était injecté de sang – et posa doucement un doigt vers sa paupière pour lui ouvrir l'oeil un peu plus grand.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Magella.

_ Tu as pleuré du sang, lui expliqua Rumple. Regarde vers le haut, dit-il. »

Elle s'exécuta et il observa son œil et ses paupières. Puis il lui dit de cacher son œil gauche.

« Comment est ta vision ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Floue. Et les couleurs sont ternes. »

Rumple se contenta d'acquiescer sombrement et l'aida à nettoyer sa joue avant de commenter :

« Il faut que tu restes bien hydratée. Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau. »

Il quitta la pièce et Emma demanda d'un ton désolée :

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de vous guérir ? »

Magella fit non de la tête et se renfonça dans ses oreillers, la respiration sifflante et les yeux fermés, des larmes de sang perlant encore au coin de sa paupière.

Emma et Regina s'éloignèrent pour la laisser se reposer et Emma souffla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je crois que Gold dit la vérité, répondit Regina. Son corps est plein de magie noire, je peux le sentir. Une centaine de magiciens réunis ne pourraient pas la sauver.

_ Alors quoi ? On le laisse aller au bout ? Il va la sacrifier...

_ Emma, répondit Regina d'un ton résigné, tu l'as entendue : elle est d'accord, elle a toute sa tête et elle comprend ce que ça implique. Tu as vu son état : je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre, mais plutôt d'un acte miséricordieux. »

Emma se détourna quand Chloé entra dans la pièce et s'assit près de Magella pour essayer de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Après quelques gorgées péniblement avalées, Chloé posa le verre et s'allongea sur le canapé près de Magella qui referma ses bras sur elle. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, profitant en silence du réconfort que leur apportait la présence de l'autre tant qu'elles le pouvaient, et Magella finit par s'endormir en caressant les cheveux blonds de Chloé tandis que Regina, Emma et Killian prenaient congés.

Emma demanda à Regina d'aller chercher Henry au collège, puis chacun partit de son côté et Emma parcourut le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents en ignorant les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait perdue, l'espoir se mêlait au chagrin et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Neal, son visage, sa tendresse, la façon dont il la faisait rire, l'espièglerie qui brillait dans ses yeux et qu'elle retrouvait dans ceux de leur fils...

« Emma ? S'étonna Charmant en la trouvant sur le seuil. Ca ne va pas, chérie ? Demanda-t-il en voyant ses yeux rouges et humides.

_ Si, assura-t-elle d'une voix qui suggérait tout le contraire. J'ai juste... appris quelque chose d'important et je... J'ai peur que ça n'arrive pas. »

Tout cela ne devait pas être très clair pour ses parents mais elle ne voulait pas expliquer davantage. Les vœux doivent être tenus secrets si on veux qu'ils se réalisent... Et elle souhaitait tellement que Rumplestiltskin réussisse.

« Est-ce que tu veux nous en parler ? Demanda Charmant après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. »

Blanche les rejoignit et serra Emma dans ses bras.

« Non, je... répondit Emma par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Je me suis juste dit que ça m'aiderait de me changer les idées et de passer la soirée en famille. »

Son père l'embrassa sur le front et Emma lui adressa un sourire, reconnaissante qu'ils n'insistent pas pour savoir ce qui la bouleversait. Charmant rejoignit Blanche à la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le dîner et Emma se dirigea vers le berceau près du lit. Elle se pencha et prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

« Hey, Neal, fit-elle doucement. Comment ça va ? »

Le bébé leva des yeux curieux vers elle et essaya d'attraper ses cheveux. Emma s'empressa de les mettre hors de sa portée derrière son épaule et alla s'installer dans le rocking-chair, le petit Neal blotti contre elle.

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumple se pencha sur le bac en cuivre et en retira la dague que Chloé y avait placé presque une semaine plus tôt. La lame n'était plus vieille et tâchée et la garde n'était plus abîmée. Le sortilège avait marché et il tenait dans sa main un magnifique poignard en or blanc massif. Sur la poignée se dessinaient en relief un perce-neige et un chrysanthème, leurs tiges entremêlées : c'était tout ce qui restait des fleurs qui avaient été mises dans l'eau. Les cheveux, eux, avait complètement disparus. Rumple récupéra également le médaillon de Neal au fond du bac.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Il allait revoir son fils.

Rumple gagna la porte de derrière et sortit dans le jardin. Storybrooke s'était réveillée ce matin-là sous un magnifique soleil de fin d'hiver, la première belle journée depuis des mois, et Magella avait voulu en profiter. Elle sentait que sa fin était proche, qu'elle n'était déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et elle voulait voir le soleil une dernière fois. Belle et Chloé l'avaient aidée à marcher jusqu'à une chaise-longue et enveloppée dans d'épaisses couvertures et elle avait finie par s'endormir là, baignée de soleil et l'air paisible si l'on faisait abstraction des traces noires qui lui couvraient le visage un peu plus chaque jour et de ses yeux qui étaient désormais atteints tous les deux. Sa vue avait beaucoup baissée et Belle qui faisait parfois la lecture quand elle n'était pas trop fatiguée et quand la douleur n'était pas trop intense pour la couper du monde et empêcher son cerveau de comprendre quoi que ce fut au-delà du mot souffrance.

Il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller et la laissa se reposer. Quand elle revint à elle quelques heures plus tard, il la rejoignit et lui montra le poignard. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, l'approcha tout près de son visage et plissa les yeux pour l'observer.

« Ca a marché, constata-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Rumple acquiesça. Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Magella et deux perles rouges glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Je comprendrais si tu as changé d'avis, déclara Rumple dans un souffle.

_ Au contraire, répondit Magella. Je suis soulagée... Je n'en peux plus, Rumple. C'est la toute fin et je suis fatiguée de la repousser.

_ Alors quand tu seras prête, je le serai aussi, dit-il. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Rumple allongea délicatement Magella sur le sol de la forêt, à l'endroit exact où Neal était mort presque six mois plus tôt, à présent.

« C'est très joli, ici... fit remarquer Magella. »

Rumple, à genoux près d'elle, acquiesça et demanda une dernière fois :

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Tu es sûre que tu es prête ? »

Magella fit oui de la tête puis tendit la main vers Chloé. L'adolescente s'approcha et Rumple s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, rejoignant Belle et Emma – qui avait tenu à être présente – un peu à l'écart.

Magella posa sa main sur la joue de Chloé et lui sourit.

« N'oublie pas de toujours t'interroger sur tout ce qui te semble naturel, lui dit-elle en guise de dernière leçon. Ecoute bien ce que te dis Rumple, soit attentive à son enseignement, mais n'hésite pas à remettre en question ce qu'il te dit car le professeur apprend aussi de l'élève et toi, Chloé, tu m'as tellement appris. J'ai été honorée d'être ton professeur...

_ Tu vas me manquer... dit simplement Chloé d'une voix pleine de sanglots contenus.

_ Je veillerai sur toi de là-haut, lui promit Magella, et ma magie sera toujours avec toi, ma chérie. »

Chloé acquiesça alors que les larmes qu'elle avait tâché de retenir roulaient sur ses joues. Puis Magella reprit sa main et Rumple s'avança.

« Prend bien soin d'elle, d'accord ?

_ C'est promis, dit-il. »

Puis il lui mit le pendentif de Neal autour du cou et croisa son regard.

« Prête ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée d'une angoisse qu'elle essayait de ne pas ressentir, et commenta :

« Rappelle-toi, il faut que la lame passe à travers moi jusque dans la terre. Ne me rate pas, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle, inquiète qu'il hésitât et ne frappât pas assez fort.

_ Je serai rapide, promit-il. »

Il songea un instant qu'il devrait la remercier mais cela lui sembla incorrect : on ne remercie pas les gens pour leur mort et de toute façon, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ne regarde pas, ma chérie, entendit-il la voix de Belle conseiller Chloé. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit serrer la petite dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne verrait rien du triste spectacle.

« Au revoir, Magella, souffla-t-il à son amie. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Et comme elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains, peut-être même de compter jusqu'à trois, il la poignarda sa phrase à peine terminée. Il y eut juste un éclat de surprise dans les yeux de Magella, mêlé à un soupçon de douleur dont elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de prendre conscience. Le poignard s'enfonça dans sa poitrine sans résister, traversa son cœur et rencontra la terre de la forêt sous elle, et elle ferma les yeux.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le silence de la forêt les enveloppait tandis que les larmes roulaient en silence sur les joues de Rumplestiltskin que Emma attendait, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine que c'en était douloureux et que Belle serrait Chloé dans ses bras.

Puis, un papillon noir avec les ailes du deuil voleta devant eux et se posa délicatement sur le poignard, puis un deuxième, blanc, puis un troisième, bleu, puis un autre, jaune, et un autre, rouge, et un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que Magella soit entièrement recouverte de papillons. Elle devint un océan de couleurs. Les papillons continuèrent à arriver et à se poser sur elle par dizaines et par centaines la masse de papillons grossit, grossit et puis d'un seul coup, ils s'envolèrent tous en même temps dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui ressemblait à l'incarnation même de la magie.

Et Neal était là.

A l'endroit exact où Magella était morte.

Le poignard avait disparu et il portait le médaillon autour de son cou. Il semblait endormi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ? Fit Emma d'une voix blanche, craignant que cela n'ait pas marché. »

Rumple sécha ses larmes et sourit. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son fils sur le front.

Neal ouvrit les yeux.

Neal inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Neal revint à la vie.

Et la seule chose qu'ils virent ensuite fut un tourbillon de longs cheveux blonds quand Emma se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Belle et Chloé se mirent à rire entre leurs sanglots. Belle rejoignit Rumple et s'agenouilla près de lui et ils purent à leur tour serrer Neal dans leurs bras quand Emma l'eut relâché. Belle le gratifia d'une rapide étreinte avant de le rendre à son père qui le tint longtemps contre lui.

L'émotion des retrouvailles passées, il leur restait toutefois une dernière chose à faire. Rumplestiltskin tendit sa main à Chloé et elle vint se tenir à ses côtés. Main dans la main, ils fermèrent les yeux et une magnifique pierre tombale apparut, portant le nom de Magella, à l'endroit précis où elle était morte. Puis Chloé lâcha la main de Rumplestiltskin et s'agenouilla sur le sol au milieu des feuilles mortes. Elle posa ses mains sur la terre, capta le lien que Rumple lui avait appris à trouver et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, tous les buissons de la clairière étaient changés en rosiers, leurs fleurs noires autant de témoins de son chagrin.

Puis ils quittèrent la clairière. Belle ramena Chloé à la maison et lui tint compagnie tandis que Emma allait chercher Henry au collège et lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Les retrouvailles entre Neal et Henry resteraient à jamais un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, songeait Rumplestiltskin en regardant Neal serrer son petit garçon dans ses bras.

Un autre grand moment fut la rencontre entre Neal et bébé Neal. Neal déclara à Blanche et Charmant qu'il était très touché que leur fils porte son nom et Blanche ne tarda pas à le lui mettre dans les bras en lui demandant d'être son parrain (Emma allait être la marraine).

La soirée avançait et ils laissèrent Blanche et Charmant mettre le bébé au lit. De retour dans la rue, les gens continuaient à constamment les aborder pour saluer Neal.

« Papa, tu viens chez nous ? Demanda Henry.

_ Pas tout de suite, mon grand, s'excusa Neal. Il y a quelqu'un dont je dois d'abord faire la connaissance. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Henry et embrassa Emma en lui promettant de les retrouver plus tard, puis il prit la direction de chez son père.

Rumple le fit entrer et il trouva Chloé au salon, vêtue de son pyjama bleu pastel, les pieds glissés dans d'épaisses pantoufles et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

« Bonsoir, Chloé, dit-il.

_ Bonsoir. »

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé et dit :

« Je suis venu te présenter mes condoléances.

_ Merci, fit-elle en contemplant le contenu de sa tasse. »

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

2 ans plus tard

OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT - OUAT

Neal tressaillit quand Emma appliqua un linge mouillé sur sa tempe pour en nettoyer le sang. Décidément, songeait-elle, Storybrooke ne serait jamais tranquille ! Après Zelena et Elsa d'Harrendel, c'était à présent Jafar qui avait découvert leur ville et avait décidé d'y étendre son empire. Mais peu importaient les tourments qu'ils devaient affronter, se disaient Emma, ils y faisaient face en famille à présent. Une belle famille, unie, et qui s'était aggrandie trois mois plus tôt avec la naissance de la petite Magella.

Chloé s'approcha de Emma et Neal, leur nourrisson dans les bras, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la blessure de Neal.

« Vous savez, je crois que je peux soigner ça avec un peu de magie, dit-elle.

_ Tu _crois_ ? Releva Emma.

_ Rumplestiltskin m'a enseigné la théorie. Et dans le pire des cas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer. Soit j'y arrive, soit ça ne fera rien du tout.

_ Ok, accepta Neal. »

Emma laissa sa place à Chloé et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La jeune magicienne plaça sa main au-dessus de la blessure de Neal, un air de concentration intense sur le visage. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes mais une lueur violette finit par apparaître sous ses doigts et la plaie de Neal se referma.

« Regarde, Ella, susurra Emma au bébé, Chloé a soigné le bobo de papa. »

Le bébé gazouilla dans les bras de sa mère et Chloé s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait. Elle rejoignit Henry sur le canapé, près de Blanche et Charmant qui essayaient d'endormir le petit Neal pour sa sieste, et Emma fit semblant de ne pas voir que la main de Henry était presque aussitôt venue se poser sur le genoux de la jeune fille. Belle consultait sa montre en faisant nerveusement les cent pas et Robin jouait avec Roland dans un coin. L'attente et la promiscuité commençaient à être difficile à supporter pour certains mais ils avaient jugé plus prudent de rester tous ensemble en attendant le retour de Rumplestiltskin et Regina. La ville était un véritable champ de bataille. Jafar avait fait preuve d'une magie noire et destructrice mais surtout étrangère, différente de celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués et leurs premiers combats contre lui s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Charmant et Robin se précipitèrent, qui sur son épée qui sur son arc. Ils se détendirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Rumplestiltskin et de Regina. Belle se précipita sur Rumple pour le prendre dans ses bras et Robin fit de même avec Regina.

« Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Emma en se levant et en s'approchant.

_ Oui, répondit Regina. Il se dirige vers l'Est par la Grande-Rue.

_ Alors c'est quoi, le plan ? Poursuivit Emma. »

Gold leva un sourcil perplexe et répondit :

« Vaincre Jafar.

_ Non, ça c'est l'objectif. Le plan ?

_ Très chère, il n'y a pas de plan. On unit nos forces et on attaque Jafar tous ensemble en espérant être plus forts et plus malins.

_ C'est un peu hasardeux, non ? Intervint Blanche, réticente. »

Rumple eut un soupir impatient et répondit :

« Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis tout ouïe. »

Soudain, des cris retentirent à l'extérieur, suivis de bruits d'explosions. Jafar approchait.

« Allons-y, décida Rumple.

_ Soyez prudents, dit Belle. »

Rumple l'embrassa sur le front en passant.

« Promis, dit-il. »

Chloé adressa un clin d'oeil confiant à Belle et suivit le magicien puis Emma confia Ella à Neal et l'embrassa avant de suivre le groupe. Regina les rejoignit après avoir promit à Henry et Robin d'être prudente elle aussi.

Dehors, c'était l'enfer. Les quelques habitants qui avaient osé se risquer hors de chez eux tentaient à présent de rejoindre leurs maisons et de se mettre à l'abris. Un homme, plus courageux que les autres, se dressa devant Jafar avec un fusil mais le sorcier n'eut qu'à tendre la main vers l'homme et serrer le poing et il s'effondra, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, les cervicales brisées. Un chien dont les aboiements agaçaient le sorcier connut le même sort tandis que Rumplestiltskin, Emma, Regina et Chloé marchaient sur lui d'un pas décidé. Jafar leur tournait le dos et ils s'arrêtèrent à une trentaine de mètres derrière lui.

« Chloé, tes appuis, souffla Rumplestiltskin. »

Chloé baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et en corrigea la position pour mieux assurer son équilibre. Puis le magicien fit apparaître une boule de feu entre ses mains, Chloé fit de même, Regina, elle, opta pour un champ de force, et une lumière blanche s'alluma dans les paumes d'Emma. Tous quatre projetèrent en même temps leur magie sur Jafar et le sorcier fut projeté au sol tête la première. Il se releva aussitôt et leur fit face.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas des adversaires à ta taille, pour une fois ? Lui suggéra Emma. »

Le sorcier poussa un cri de rage et envoya un énorme champ de force dans leur direction. Rumplestiltskin tendit les mains devant lui et fit apparaître un bouclier invisible devant eux. Le champ de force s'y écrasa violemment mais sans faire de dégât.

Les quatre magiciens se dispersèrent et Emma envoya un nouvel éclair blanc vers le sorcier tandis que derrière lui, Chloé projetait un champ de force. Jafar parvint in-extremis à parer les deux attaques et Emma et Chloé continuèrent ainsi à le harceler d'assauts. Pendant ce temps, Regina et Rumple essayaient de déployer un sortilège de protection qui bloquerait les sorts de Jafar mais laisseraient passer les leurs. Jafar comprit que les deux filles faisaient diversion et leur envoya un sortilège qui les jeta au sol. Il se reconcentra sur Regina et Rumple qui durent lâcher leur début d'écran de protection pour se défendre. La force du sortilège que Rumplestiltskin lança contre Jafar fit trembler les maisons alentour Regina posa sa main au sol et une langue de feu se propagea sur le bitume jusqu'à Jafar, enfermant le sorcier au centre d'un cercle enflammé. Les flammes s'élevèrent autour de lui, lui faisant perdre ses quatre adversaires de vue. Rumple et Regina s'empressèrent de recréer leur écran de protection, Chloé et Emma leur venant en aide, et ils parvinrent à mettre le bouclier en place juste au moment où Jafar venait à bout du feu de Regina.

Jafar essaya de les attaquer à nouveau mais les sortilèges qu'il lançait ricochaient contre lui sur le bouclier. Les quatre magiciens redoublèrent d'effort en envoyant boules de feu, champs de force et autres sortilèges mais Jafar finit par comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se mit à lancer des sortilèges en tout sens contre la barrière. La zone à l'intérieur du bouclier se remplit de lumière et d'énergie et Rumple fut le premier à comprendre ce que Jafar faisait.

« A TERRE ! hurla-t-il. »

Ils se jetèrent au sol au moment où le bouclier explosait, libérant la déferlante de magie qu'il contenait. Le bitume craquela tout autour de la zone du combat, les voitures garées alentours prirent feu, les vitres des maisons explosèrent, les lampadaires furent arrachés du sol et une bouche d'incendie fut soufflée de son socle. De l'eau se mit à gicler en tout sens, inondant toute la rue, tandis que Regina, Rumple, Chloé et Emma étaient projetés en arrière et retombaient plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le crâne de Rumple heurta violemment le trottoir et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il revint à lui une minute après sa chute, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait, du combat et de l'explosion. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jafar juste au-dessus de lui, ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer et son visage taillé à la serpe penchés sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour empêcher Jafar de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le coeur. Il réussit au passage à créer d'un claquement de doigts une lumière blanche qui aveugla Jafar le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il vit que Chloé se relevait doucement elle aussi, indemne mise à part une vilaine coupure sur sa joue et Emma était déjà debout, aidant Regina à se remettre sur ses pieds. Jafar commençait à recouvrer la vue mais Rumple était toujours incapable de se relever. La tête lui tournait et il sentait un abondant filet de sang couler de son crâne.

Emma prit alors conscience de la situation et envoya un sortilège en direction de Jafar qui n'eut aucune difficulté à le parer. Regina la rejoignit et à elle deux, elles parvinrent à occuper Jafar suffisamment pour le détourner de Rumplestiltskin. Chloé, elle, prit le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la rue et les dégâts qu'avait causés Jafar et comprit que la situation leur échappait. Il leur fallait un plan, un vrai. Quelque chose qui puisse vraiment incapaciter Jafar. Elle pensa à Magella et se demanda ce que son ancien maître aurait fait et soudain, elle eut une idée. Si la magie noire avait tué Magella de l'intérieur, alors peut-être que la magie blanche pouvait faire pareil pour Jafar.

Chloé joignit ses mains et fit apparaître une petite boule de magie à l'intérieur, puis elle les écarta et la boule de magie s'étira pour devenir un poignard de lumière blanche. Chloé se positionna fermement sur ses appuis, attrapa le poignard par la lame et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête :

« Eh ! Cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Jafar. »

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle et elle lança le poignard dans sa direction de toutes ses forces. La lame tourbillonna en l'air et alla se planter jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de Jafar qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Il tomba à genoux tandis que la magie de Chloé perdait de sa consistance, le poignard se dissolvant peu à peu et se fondant dans la poitrine du sorcier. Le souffle coupé, Jafar s'écroula. Ses mains sur sa poitrine essayaient de faire sortir la magie qui était entrée dans son corps et ils comprirent vite que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Chloé rassembla alors toutes ses forces et concentra sa magie vers l'eau qui jaillissait de la bouche d'incendie éventrée. L'eau se dirigea vers Jafar et le recouvrit entièrement. Le sorcier disparut sous l'eau et Chloé l'enferma dans un champ de force. Elle leva le bras et l'immense boule d'eau s'éleva dans les airs. Puis elle croisa le regard de Rumplestiltskin qui s'assurait qu'elle tenait le coup et elle lui renvoya un regard déterminé. Il acquiesça et se tourna vers Regina et Emma qui prirent leurs positions de part et d'autre de la masse d'eau qui emprisonnait Jafar.

« Un... deux... trois ! compta Rumplestiltskin. »

Trois éclairs de couleur jaillirent des mains de Rumple, Emma et Regina et frappèrent la masse d'eau. Les trois magiciens maintinrent leurs flux de magie en continu pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que Chloé mobilisait ses dernières forces à maintenir son champ de force en place. L'eau à l'intérieur du champ commença à prendre la couleur des éclairs de lumière que les magiciens envoyaient puis la boule d'eau et de magie s'illumina de rouge et d'or. Elle semblait avoir pris feu ! Soudain, le champ de force se déchira par le haut et un nuage de poussière noire s'en échappa et disparut dans le ciel.

L'eau retomba au sol dans un immense fracas, et tout fut terminé. Jafar avait disparu, vaincu.

Chloé s'effondra à genoux, épuisée, et Rumple recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y appuya. Il passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et sa blessure disparut, bien que le laissant toujours un peu étourdi. Puis il rejoignit Chloé. Son apprentie se trouvait mal. Allongée sur le trottoir, blanche comme un linge et un bras passé en travers de son front, la jeune fille avait la respiration saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était trempée de sueur et tremblait comme une feuille. Rumple s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre. Une lueur pourpre s'alluma sous ses doigts et il entreprit de rétablir l'équilibre magique dans son organisme. Emma et Regina les avaient rejoints et attendaient anxieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Emma, inquiète.

_ Elle a poussé ses limites trop loin, expliqua Rumple. Elle a mis tellement de magie dans ses sortilèges qu'elle n'en a plus assez pour elle-même.

_ Elle va se remettre ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Chloé se calma et son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale. Rumple enleva sa main et Chloé se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda son professeur. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Rumple lui sourit.

« Tu veux te lever ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il la remit sur ses pieds et ils se rendirent compte que maintenant que le combat avait cessé, les gens se risquaient à nouveau aux fenêtres et dans la rue. De nombreux visages apparurent autour d'eux puis quelqu'un dans la foule se mit à applaudir, puis un autre, puis encore un autre et bientôt, la rue entière retentit des applaudissement et des acclamations. Belle, Charmant, Henry et Neal se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux et ils retrouvèrent les bras de leurs proches.

Rumple se pencha vers Chloé et commenta :

« Te voilà un héros maintenant, toi aussi. Magella serait fière de toi. »

FIN

Pour Julie et Camille sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de cette fanfiction.


End file.
